


Small

by Calliatra



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonneta/gifts).



> A little treat in the Multifandom Drabble Exchange on Imzy.

It’s the little things. It’s that extra polish on the church silver. It’s adding a splash of milk to Mrs M.’s tea. It’s taking Dickens for an extra lap on his walk, and remembering where Sidney keeps his typewriter ribbons.

It’s knowing just how much money the collection plate usually averages, and where the sudden increase is coming from.

“You don’t think…?”

But they _do_ think, and off they dash, Sidney and Inspector Keating, like they always seem to be doing.

Halfway out the door, the Inspector pauses, calls, “That’s good work. Thanks.”

Leonard smiles. It’s the little things.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so pleased to see your request for this lovely little fandom! I hope you like where I took it. :)


End file.
